


A King And Her Page

by Mcru



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dream Thieves, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcru/pseuds/Mcru
Summary: Maura has always known just what Blue needs to change or enhance her mood.
Relationships: Blue Sargent & Maura Sargent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: TRC Fic Drabbles With Friends!





	A King And Her Page

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: Tartot card- king of cups 
> 
> Dream Theives p44 ch 6 Mauras’s POV

Maura had forgot how many times she had done this same loving ritual. As she sat in the reading room waiting for Blue to make her way over from the kitchen and pick a card before heading out to Ninos for the evening, she started to reflect back on all the times they’d done this. She could remember flashes of different Blues in various states of eagerness or reluctance, reaching out to grab a card, her car: the page of cups. 

With each step her daughter took towards her, Maura shuffled the deck recalling a different instance, like past and present were an interwoven thread of all times. 

_Shuffle. Step._

Maura picking up Blue from her bassinet with her deck in her hands. Blue in just a diaper, sticky with summer sweat, had gotten the page of cups stuck to the back of her, as Maura adjusted her from one hand to the other. 

_Shuffle. Step_. 

Maura finding Blue on the floor of the reading room barely able to crawl, yet old enough to get into mischief, cards strewn around her, the page of cups flipped up in her lap. 

_Shuffle. Step_. 

Maura offering a card to a distraught toddler Blue after she got frustrated her mismatched stack of wooden and plastic alphabet blocks fell down. Blue, knocking over the ruins of her tower as she stepped over the blocks with some excitement and understanding, rewarding her mom with a four-toothed smile as she picked the card with _‘girl’_ and _‘cup’_ on it. 

_Shuffle. Step_. 

Blue running down the stairs to grab ‘ _her_ ’ card clad in the hand-me-down, first day of school outfit that Orla had worn three years prior. Matching perfectly, from the teal bow in her hair down to her complementary navy buckled shoes, all matching, that is, except the one flowered sock and one polka dotted sock that Blue had demanded gave the outfit more life. 

_Shuffle. Step_. 

Maura comforting a somber Blue, aftershocks had come home from school with a flyer for the Daddy-Daughter dance. Maura, cheering her up with their well-worn ritual. 

_Shuffle. Step._

And now, Blue, annoyed at Orla and on her way to her shift at Nino’s.

 _Ah, Blue_. 


End file.
